Maintaining large numbers of access permissions across an enterprise is a complex, resource-intensive undertaking. Dynamic role-based evaluation of access permissions, and the application of those role-based evaluations for access permission provisioning, reviews, compliance reporting, and auditing purposes can significantly reduce the complexity concerns, reduce processing requirements, and shorten the time it takes to accomplish such tasks.